


Das kleine Einmaleins

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, characters as children
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Adsche hat es nicht immer leicht. Spielt in dem Sommer, in dem Brakelmann gerade in die vierte und Adsche in die dritte Klasse gekommen sind.>Post in meinem LJ





	Das kleine Einmaleins

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Demütigung – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Adsche hat es nicht immer leicht. Spielt in dem Sommer, in dem Brakelmann gerade in die vierte und Adsche in die dritte Klasse gekommen sind.  
> Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

 

Er hatte schon geahnt, daß das nach der Schule nicht zu Ende sein würde. Schon als die Lehrerin Adsche für den Rest der Stunde in die Ecke geschickt und er das Kichern der anderen gehört hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, daß da noch was kommen würde. Der einzige, den das mal wieder zu überraschen schien, war Adsche selbst. Der war aber auch doof, so doof konnte man doch gar nicht sein. Natürlich ließ sich so jemand wie Günter sowas nicht entgehen. Und deshalb stand Adsche jetzt da, in einem Kreis von größeren und kleineren Kindern, und Günter fragte „Was ist zwei mal zwei, Adsche?“ und alle lachten, als Adsche verzweifelt immer wieder andere Zahlen nannte.

Er zog den Kopf etwas tiefer zwischen die Schultern und versuchte, an der Traube von Kindern vorbeizukommen ohne gesehen zu werden. Adsche sah aus, als würde er gleich wieder zu weinen anfangen, aber er konnte ihm doch nicht immer helfen. Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, daß Adsche so dumm war. Und daß er immer noch zu weinen anfing, wenn ihm nicht die richtige Antwort einfiel, wo er doch jetzt schon fast zehn war. War doch klar, daß die anderen sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würden. Adsche warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. Nein, das ging einfach nicht, er war nicht Adsches Kindermädchen. Da mußte der jetzt eben alleine durch. Er hatte doch schon alles versucht, er hatte so viel mit Adsche geübt, immer wieder, und der konnte das kleine Einmaleins immer noch nicht, während Jungs wie Günter schon längst beim großen Einmaleins waren. Aber Adsche verstand einfach nicht, worum es ging. Am Ende hatte er versucht, nur die Reihen mit ihm auswendig zu lernen – und das konnte Adsche eigentlich gut, Gedichte konnte er immer am schnellsten von allen auswendig – aber die Zahlen blieben einfach nicht in seinem Kopf, so oft er die Reihen auch aufsagte. Das verstand auch die Lehrerin nicht, die dachte, Adsche wollte sich über sie lustig machen, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß er es einfach immer noch nicht konnte. Er holte tief Luft und ging weiter, zur Straße, weg von dem allen. Hinter sich hörte er immer noch Günter, und dann johlten plötzlich alle und er drehte sich doch noch einmal um, gerade, als Heinz Adsche schubste. Und der wehrte sich natürlich nicht, weil er sich nie wehrte. Ließ einfach den Kopf hängen und … Er merkte erst, daß er kehrtgemacht hatte, als er schon fast hinter Günter stand.

 

***

 

„Du mußt den Kopf in den Nacken legen“, sagte Adsche und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf, um es ihm in die Hand zu drücken. Das Taschentuch war schon lange durchgeblutet.

„Du hättest mir ruhig mal helfen können“, nuschelte er. „Meine Muddi wird böse sein.“

„Tut mir leid.“ Adsche zog die Nase hoch und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, bis das Nasenbluten endlich aufhörte. Vorsichtig berührte er seine Nase. „Au.“

„Meinst du, die ist gebrochen?“ Adsche sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mußt du zum Doktor?“

„Quatsch.“ Eigentlich war er sich gar nicht so sicher, denn die Nase tat ganz schön weh, aber er wollte nicht, daß Adsche wieder zu weinen anfing. „Warum hast du dich denn nicht gewehrt? Du mußt dich doch wehren!“

„Das bringt doch nix.“ Adsche ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich bin eben dumm.“

Er hatte gedacht, er wäre vorhin wütend gewesen, als er hinter Günter gestanden und dem auf die Schulter getippt hatte. Aber jetzt war er noch viel wütender. So wütend, daß er Adsche am liebsten genommen und geschüttelt hätte. Er ballte die Fäuste. „Du bist nicht dumm!“

Adsche sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber -“

„Du kannst nur das Einmaleins nicht.“ Er stand auf und wunderte sich, daß alles um ihn herum schwankte. „Na und? Wozu brauchst du das schon!“

„Alle anderen können das aber.“ Adsche sah wieder auf seine Hände. „Nur ich … ich kann das nicht.“

Er hätte gerne ‚das lernst du noch‘ gesagt, aber nach all den Stunden, die sie schon zusammen geübt hatten, zweifelte er da langsam dran. „Dafür kannst du schön singen.“

Adsches Miene hellte sich auf. „Das stimmt.“

„Siehst du.“ Er streckte Adsche eine Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. „Komm, wir sind sonst viel zu spät zuhause.“

„Meinst du, deine Muddi ist sehr böse wegen der Nase?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht.“ Klar, sie würde erst schimpfen, aber dann würde sie ihn in den Arm nehmen. Und ihm Pudding kochen, weil er sich wehgetan hatte. Adsche würde mit Sicherheit sehr viel mehr Ärger bekommen, weil er Blutflecken am Hemd hatte. Es sei denn, sein Vaddi hatte heute früh Schluß gemacht und war schon im Dorfkrug. Oder Adsche kam einfach noch später heim – bis morgen früh hatte sein Vater das vielleicht vergessen.

„Bleib doch zum Essen bei uns. Wir können noch zusammen Hausaufgaben machen.“

Adsches Gesicht hellte sich weiter auf. „Du hast wirklich immer die besten Ideen.“

 

* Fin *


End file.
